megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What is wrong with this wiki?
I've taken a little tour of it, and the quality... well... I can't find it. This place needs a big overhaul. Consistency is hard to find, there seems to not be many guidelines... The only similar pages are the ones done by the same person. *We need some kind of unified style to do the site with. What's more, there's WAY too much focus on fandom here from what I've seen. I think we should keep some of the more notable ones as mentions, but keep fandom limited to a page or two. *I've noticed a LOT of missing data. For one, I see no info on the 'Legend of the Network' EXE games for the cellphone. I'm sure that if you just ask around, you can get SOME kind of info, enough to at least make some kind of decent overview of the games. *I've seen grammar all over the place. Some pages have relatively good grammar. Others I have a hard time figuring out just what it is they're saying. *Again, I cannot stress how important consistency is. If we need to, we'll have to make templates for people to follow when creating pages. *I'm a firm believer that most fandom should be separate from wikis, which are meant to provide information. If we must (read: if too many people whine), create a separate wiki for fandom and have this one link to it. *Bias needs to go. I had a total facepalm moment a while back when part of a page had a section on why they're a better character than others, which is an opinion, and has nothing to do with information. Hell, it could even be called flamebait for that matter. *Navigation is... chaotic at best. We need consistency here as much as everywhere else. *If ANYONE out there can come up with other things we can do to spruce this place up and make it better, list it as well! Now then, I dunno about y'all, but I'm going to get to work. I can't stand here while I'm trying to get some decent information, only to have a hard time getting the info I'm looking for. I'm sure other people are the same way. RoleOfDATS 08:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ...Yea, thats what Operation Overhaul means, only we don't have 100 users yet. *Megabound 1-6 *Lack of Admins *Lack of Japanese Game info *Star Force Stub template. *Some people to vote for featured article...(Jan 09-Feb 09...) *Lack of MMSF2 Pictures That is whats wrong...--Vzing 15:11, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :I don't think we should wait first. Rather, I think we should take a proactive approach. Instead of just sitting here waiting for the magic number, let's start getting out there now. Might I suggest making a objective sheet for Operation Overhaul? Make a list of objects you want to get met and when you want to meet them, then get people on them. For example, for the Ryuusei no Rockman template, you'd list it, a short description, and then provide a target date you want it done by. When someone completes it, they'd move it and the description to a 'completed objectives' section, and and proved the completion date. Just saying that we need work is one thing, but setting specific goals will help motivate people. RoleOfDATS 22:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Agree. Wait until 100 would take a long time, and it was quite a while since the last time Operation Overhaul was updated... Note: I already did the stub template Vzing. --Quick 01:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry... Agrees to Role of DATS.--Vzing 11:03, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Do we have an approved base template for games, characters, items, etc.? If one of the admins has a base that they want us to use, I'll go through the site and change others of the same type to match. That's one thing that we do need some admin assistance to fix. OnslaughtRM 17:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Currently there is no base template, but most pages from the featured articles could be used as base to characters and bosses, which include basic info, story, strategy, ... I have plans to create a base to the game pages after completing other things, but for now, pages like Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Mega Man V and Mega Man Xtreme 2 can be used as base. I added a goal list in Operation Overhaul. --Quick 02:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry guys, I've been away for a bit, but I do agree with the comments made here. I do notice that the articles that are written by more or less the same people are the ones that show a general consistency, and while that is okay to a point, we ultimately need to come up with some general guidelines, rules, etc. for structuring articles for this Wiki. I understand that the "featured articles" serve as a good base of direction for how to write and style an article, but even so, we need to have some basic rules for people to follow so that we end up with a professional (or as close to professional as possible) database here. While some speculation is okay, for example, it should be listed as trivia and noted as speculation, and all non-general knowledge should be backed up somehow (or explained by the fact that you are one of the few people to own a copy of the game, etc.) or removed from the Wiki. I should also say that there are some aesthetic things we could do to clean this place up and make it better looking (like the Robot Master mugshot/sprite idea I mentioned to Quick, I believe?), but all in due time, I suppose. --Brahman 17:45, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Speculation Actually, when I came here, I noticed most of what RoD was talking about. It's not nearly as bad as this other wiki I found used to be, but for a wiki that's now crossed the 2000 article line, it's pretty bad. However, I think one way to improve many of the pages a lot would be to remove the speculative info (along with obvious grammar/style improvements). I was thinking of removing speculation entirely (e.g. "Velguarder bears a slight resemblance to Treble."), which would probably change the content of some articles radically and make them much smaller (Sigma, I'm looking at you). This is why I felt I should get input from other members before doing this, and I haven't played all the X games so I might not be capable of redoing articles like Sigma entirely. Another thing I wanted to ask about was the perspective. Currently, the tenses in articles about plot/characters are all over the place. As for the perspective, there's "in-universe", which is writing from the perspective of an omniscient being inside the universe (so most writing would be in past tense, e.g. StarCraft Wiki and Memory Alpha (Star Trek)) and there's "out-of-universe", which is writing from the perspective of a fan (professionally, of course ^_^) outside the universe (so most writing would be in present tense, like Wikipedia and I believe most other Wikia wikis). This problem presented itself while reading Sigma, but it seems that the tenses have been mostly fixed now. I suppose in-game info is in present tense and background info is in past tense? capefeather 16:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Not all speculations are needed to be removed, but in the case of "similar characters" and others, only if it's actually needed to avoid confusion between them by people unfamiliar to the series, like Gospel and Gregar. But when they aren't that much similar can be removed without problem. Treble, Velguarder, Hot Dog, Karumuna Bash, Garm and other dogs/wolves all look alike, but not much. I'm not sure what to do with the tenses (English isn't my 1st language '-_- ). --Quick 02:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Need help with Operation Overhaul, it wasn't updated for quite a while... --Quick 02:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC)